


All That Glitters (Season One)

by captainamergirl



Series: All That Glitters [1]
Category: All My Children
Genre: Drama, Ensemble Cast, Family Drama, Gen, Love Triangles, Mixed up Matchups, Web Series, Year: 2010
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: An All My Children fan fiction series that picks up in 2010. Please give it a read!





	1. Episode 1

** Episode 1 **   
  
Greenlee paced the small waiting room as Madison watched her anxiously. "Will you sit down? You're making me nervous - not to mention dizzy," Madison said.   
  
Greenlee just glared at Madison for a moment and then sagged into a chair, her legs giving out underneath her. She rested her head back against the wall and said little prayers in her mind. She wasn't at all religious but this was for a good cause. Ryan, her Ryan, was on death's door and she couldn't stand the thought of losing him.   
  
After what seemed months rather than mere hours, Jake Martin finally entered the room. Greenlee and Madison immediately jumped to their feet and hurried over to him.   
  
"How is he?" They both asked in unison.   
  
Jake looked extremely uncomfortable. "Well, I have good news and I have bad news."   
  
"Oh no," Madison moaned.   
  
Greenlee sighed. "Let's hear the good news first."   
  
Jake nodded. "The good news is Ryan made it through surgery."   
  
"And the bad news?" Madison prompted.   
  
"He still has a lot of swelling on his brain which caused him to lapse into a coma."   
  
"A coma?" Greenlee repeated. "Ohmigod. He will wake up, right, Jake? Say he'll wake up."   
  
"He's a fighter, Greenlee; I have to believe he will make it through this. As of now, we will keep monitoring him but its a waiting game at this point."   
  
"I hate this," Greenlee moaned.   
  
Madison nodded. "Join the club ..."   
  
Jake sighed. "I have to get back to work but I'll let you know if anything changes."   
  
"Okay," Greenlee said and she and Madison watched him walk away before Greenlee returned to pacing and Madison returned to sulking in the corner.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
"Greenlee, what happened to Ryan?" Bianca asked, rushing into the waiting room a little while later.   
  
Greenlee looked over at Bianca and sighed. "He had an aneurysm. I guess they fixed that but now his brain is swollen or something and he's in a coma." A single tear tracked down her face.   
  
Bianca grimaced. "Oh god. This is terrible."   
  
"How'd you find out he was here?"   
  
"I ran into David in the park. He was muttering Ryan's name and something about the hospital so I came over here as soon as I could."   
  
Greenlee sighed. "David's the one who found him and took his sweet time helping Ryan," she said bitterly.   
  
"Well for what's it worth he looks really upset right now," Bianca said.   
  
"I just bet he does," Greenlee muttered.   
  
"Anyway, can I get you anything? A cup of coffee or -"   
  
"No, nothing, thank you."   
  
Bianca looked over at Madison. "What about you?"   
  
"I don't need anything but for Ryan to be okay," Madison answered.   
  
Bianca nodded. "Okay. Has anyone called Kendall about this?"   
  
Greenlee frowned. "No. I mean, with everything going on, I haven't really found the time to do it."   
  
"I understand. How about I call her for you?"   
  
"Sure, thanks," Greenlee said, rubbing her tired eyes.    
  
XoXoXo   
  
"JR, we need to talk," Annie said as she walked into the Chandler living room to find JR eyeing the liquor cabinet.    
  
JR didn't say anything, just kept staring transfixed at the cabinet and the wonders if contained.    
  
"Hello, JR. Earth to JR," Annie said, stepping up beside him and waving a hand in front of his face.   
  
JR glowered at her. "Don't you have a wedding to plan?"   
  
Annie smiled. "I am taking a break. Choosing place settings is such a tedious task, you know."   
  
JR rolled his eyes and moved away from her, coming to stand by the patio door. He did turn to look at her though and asked in a bored voice, "What do you want? Make it snappy."   
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy we have decided to stay away from each other for good. I love Scott and you love Marissa and -"    
  
"Is there a point to all this?" JR asked, looking pained.   
  
"Just that we should be proud of ourselves. You know, for conquering our need to destroy everything in sight."   
  
"You make it sound like we should celebrate."   
  
"We should!" Annie exclaimed. "I would say a glass of wine was in order but we both know you shouldn't touch the stuff and -"   
  
"Annie, just go. Get back to designing place settings or whatever and have a nice life."   
  
Annie cringed. "I wish you could say that with a little less hostility in your voice. We're doing the right thing, you know. "   
  
JR sighed. "I know."   
  
Annie smiled and walked over to JR, taking his hand. She brought his palm up to her lips then and kissed it and he sighed.    
  
"We can't do this ..."   
  
"I know, I know," she said, dropping his hand. "It's just ... This is going to sound crazy but do you think we should you know, do it one last time to get it out of our systems?"   
  
JR looked both intrigued and horrified by the idea. "You know that won't work. We've tried it before."   
  
"I know. I know," Annie said. "It's just I'll ... I hate to admit it but I'll really miss you."   
  
JR nodded. "I'll miss you too."   
  
Annie offered him a weak smile and then turned and started to walk away when suddenly JR was grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him. She squealed in surprise and delight as his lips immediately found hers.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Scott had gone to the office for a bit and then found he couldn't work wondering what JR and Annie were up to back at the mansion. He wanted to believe them both when they said their affair was a thing of the past but he just couldn't trust in that. Not unless he saw for his own eyes that they could definitely be trusted.   
  
So he opted to climb into his Beemer and drive to the mansion.    
  
He reached the mansion and slowly wound his way inside. Immediately, he heard voices in the living room. Of course, he recognized them. They belonged to Annie and JR.   
  
They were talking but what they were saying was failing to register. Nothing really registered until silence blanketed the room and he edged towards the door, peeking inside to see them all entangled in each other's embrace.   
  
He swore under his breath and then turned and walked out like he'd never been there. He would let them have their little tryst and then he would make them pay. No more Mr. Nice Scott. No, that pathetic fool had left the building and Scott Chandler, the true heir to the Chandler name, had just taken his place...


	2. Episode 2

** Episode 2 **   
  
Bianca fed coins into the pay phone and waited for a long moment as it rang and rang. She was about to hang up when she heard a breathless Kendall’s voice.  _“Hello?”_   
  
“Kendall, hey. You sound tired –“   
  
“Bianca?”   
  
“Yeah, are you okay?”   
  
“Of course. I was just busy chasing around the boys. Zach is on a business trip and they have endless energy... Anyway, longtime no chat. How are you, Sis? Mom told me you were back in Pine Valley.”   
  
“Yeah I am.”   
  
“How is everything? Are you okay? Are –“   
  
“Kendall, wait. Wait a second,” Bianca said. “I wish I could say I was calling to just … shoot the breeze … but I’m not.”   
  
She could practically see Kendall tense up as she asked, “What’s going on? What’s happened now?”   
  
“It’s Ryan. He’s in the hospital, Kendall. It doesn’t look good for him.”   
  
She heard a silence then that was as penetrating and potent as any words could be. Finally Kendall spoke and said, “What happened?”   
  
“He had an aneurysm from being shot before I guess. He’s lapsed into a coma and I just thought as Spike’s mother and Ryan’s best friend …”   
  
Kendall sighed. “This is horrible. Really horrible. How will I tell Spike if –“ She couldn’t bear to complete the sentence. “I’ll be on the next flight.”   
  
“Okay, Kendall. I am sorry I had to call you about this of all things.”   
  
“It’s not your fault. Not at all. I am just glad someone thought to call me.”   
  
“Of course … Be safe. I love you,” Bianca said and then hung up the phone with a long sigh.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
As they kept kissing, JR’s hands came up to Annie’s hair, fisting in the light brown locks. He tugged her towards the sofa as she fairly panted with desire. Her mouth was on his neck as they dropped to the sofa. He started unbuttoning her dress when they heard the sound of the front door slamming closed. “Dammit,” Annie moaned as JR jumped away from her like he had been scalded by her touch.   
  
JR stood up and hissed at her,  _“Fix yourself.”_ He moved over to the wet bar and feigned pouring a glass of water just as the living room door opened and Marissa poked her head in.   
  
She spotted Annie sitting on the couch, crossing her legs and she said, “AJ wants to see his dad.”   
  
“What’s stopping him?” Annie asked haughtily though they all knew Marissa was checking to make sure there was nothing “sinister” going on here to damage poor little AJ.   
  
JR set down the water glass and moved to the door as it opened further and AJ suddenly darted in. He immediately picked up AJ and swung him around and around. “You’re getting too big for this,” JR said. “My back can’t take it.”    
  
AJ laughed and hugged his dad tightly before sliding to his feet on the floor. “Hey, daddy. Guess what?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Mommy Marissa took me to the zoo,” AJ said. “We saw big elephants and little baby Meer –“ He looked at Marissa for help.   
  
“Meer Kats,” she said with a smile.   
  
“Yeah and lions and tigers!”   
  
“And bears?” JR put in helpfully.   
  
“Those too,” Marissa agreed.   
  
Annie looked at the three of them and offered a forced smile. “Sounds like you had a great time, AJ,” she said. “Maybe I can take you to the zoo next time.”   
  
Marissa looked at Annie incredulously, as if to say,  _“Over my dead body”._ JR just glared at Annie. “Annie, don’t you have wedding plans to be finalizing?”   
  
“Oh am I being dismissed?” Annie snarked.   
  
“Yeah you are,” JR said and Annie shook her head before standing and walking out of the room, shaking her head the whole way.   
  
JR turned to look at Marissa. “Has he eaten dinner yet?”   
  
“We had burgers at my Mom's restaurant on the way home,” Marissa said. “He should be all set.”   
  
“’Cept I want dessert,” AJ said.   
  
“Dessert?” JR asked. “How can you have room for dessert after one of Krystal's big hamburgers?”   
  
AJ shrugged. “I love dessert!”   
  
JR and Marissa smiled at their son. JR met Marissa’s eyes over AJ’s. “Maybe Marissa can stay and eat some with us.”   
  
“Actually I should be going. I have an early morning so-“   
  
AJ jumped on her, severing her words mid-sentence. “No stay, please!” he begged. “Just a little while longer. Please, Mommy.”   
  
Marissa sighed as she looked at JR for help. He could tell she didn’t want to stay here or have anything to do with him but he was not going to let her go so easily. Whether she believed it or not, he still loved her in spite of everything he had done. Everything he had been about to do just mere moments before...   
  
“I agree with AJ,” JR said. “You should stay for a bit. The night is still young anyway.”   
  
Marissa glared at JR for a moment and then looked at AJ. “Okay … I better get to the kitchen huh? Want to help me make some hot fudge sundaes, AJ?”   
  
“Yeah!” AJ crowed and taking Marissa’s hand, they moved into the kitchen together.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Scott arrived at the Pine Valley graveyard and immediately found his father’s headstone. He crouched down, head lowered against the wind, and said, “Hey, dad.” He traced the name “Stuart Chandler” etched in the granite. It was sometimes hard to believe that this was all he had left of the man who had raised him as his own.   
  
“I know it’s been awhile since I came here. Really there is no excuse for staying away. Things have just been chaotic to say the least … I know if there is a heaven though; you’re in it, Dad. And I know you would know all that has been going on down here - about JR trying to steal Chandler from me, not to mention my fiancée … I also know you would tell me to let it go, to turn the other cheek and forgive JR and Annie but I can’t, Dad. I just can’t. They have made a mockery of our family name and it’s disgusting.” His hands balled into fists at his sides. “I want to apologize to you in advance for doing the opposite of what you would want me to do but I have to take care of this my way. I have to give them back the pain they have caused - tenfold. I am going after JR and Annie, Dad, in a big way. I hope wherever you are, you can forgive me.”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Jake returned sometime later to find Bianca sitting with Greenlee and Madison. They all immediately jumped to their feet when they saw him approaching. “Has there been any change?” Greenlee asked. “Is Ryan awake?”   
  
Jake shook his head. “I am afraid not. The longer he’s out the less chance …”   
  
“That he will wake up?” Madison guessed.   
  
Jake nodded. “Yes.”   
  
“I can’t accept that,” Greenlee said. She shook her head. “Can I – I mean, we – see him?”   
  
Jake nodded. “But only one at a time. So who’s first?”   
  
Greenlee looked at Madison and Madison shrugged. “I can wait. I need a drink of water anyway and to stretch my legs so …”   
  
Greenlee nodded. “Thanks...” She then turned and followed Jake out of the room to go see Ryan.   
  
Madison looked at Bianca. Bianca shrugged. “I’m so sorry. For what it’s worth,” she said.   
  
Madison nodded. “Me too.”   
  
Her eyes were teary as she walked into the hall. She found the drinking fountain through blurry eyes and then took a drink. She then spotted Frankie Hubbard across the hall talking to a patient. The patient soon left and Frankie moved over to Madison.   
  
“I heard about Ryan,” he said. “I’m so sorry.”   
  
“Me too,” Madison said as the tears gave way then.   
  
Frankie was immediately pulling her into his strong arms. 


	3. Episode 3

** Episode 3 **   
  
Liza took a deep breath as she walked up to the front door of the Martin house and raised her hand to knock. Before she could even do so though, someone came up behind her. “Liza,” Damon Miller greeted her with a little smirk. “Are you here to see Tad – or me?”   
  
Liza turned around to look at the cocky young man. “Actually, I’m here to see you both,” she admitted.   
  
Damon nodded and scooted over to her, purposefully brushing her arm as he went for the doorknob. He smiled at her as he held back the door. She just shook her head as they walked into the parlor together. Tad soon emerged with Jenny on his hip.   
  
“Well if it isn’t my son and my favorite legal eagle,” Tad said with a smile.   
  
“Hello, Tad,” Liza said. “I don’t know if I’m going to be your favorite attorney anymore after I tell you why I’m here.”   
  
Tad gently set Jenny down in front of a pile of toys and moved over to Liza. “What’s going on?”   
  
“I have news, Tad. I was appointed district attorney this morning.”   
  
“Really? That’s great news.”   
  
“Wait until you hear the rest before you congratulate me,” Liza said looking between Tad and his son. “I was hired as district attorney and my first case on the docket is to prosecute a dear friend of mine.”   
  
“I am guessing that would be me…?” Tad said.   
  
“What did Tad do?” Damon piped up.   
  
“He assaulted your stepfather and in Paul Miller’s complaint ‘caused him undue emotional stress’.”   
  
“What the hell?!” Damon shouted as Tad rolled his eyes.   
  
“I know it’s ridiculous,” Liza admitted. “But he is making a big scene. He wants his day in court.”   
  
“Fine. Let him have it!” Tad said. “The whole jury will agree that he had it coming.”   
  
Damon shook his head. “This is unreal. Unfreaking real.” His eyes zeroed in on Liza. “And you’re going to prosecute this case? You’re actually going to turn on Tad like that? How could you?”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Greenlee moved into Ryan’s hospital room and right away tears came to her eyes as she saw how many machines he was hooked up to. “Oh god,” she said sniffling.   
  
“I’m sorry, Greenlee,” Jake said. “I wish there was more that could be done for him. But as of now, it’s a waiting game like I said.”   
  
Greenlee just nodded her understanding as Jake slipped out of the room. She felt a single tear trickle down her face as she moved over to Ryan and took his limp hand. “Hey, Ryan,” she said. “I would ask you how you’re doing but it seems like a moot point, you know. You really, really do not look very good. But I know you will wake up. Maybe then we can finally have the life we’ve always wanted. I’ll divorce David. I realize now that he can’t make me happy the way you can. I fought us for too long and now I am scared it’s too late…” She sniffled again. “No scratch that. It’s not too late. I don’t believe it. You’re amazingly strong so I know you’re going to fight this, that you’re going to beat it... I know you’re going to kick this coma thing in the ass... Just do it soon okay? Please, for you. For me. For us.”   
  
Just then she heard movement in the room and looked up to see none other than David standing there. “What the hell are you doing here?” She demanded in a heated voice.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Liza sighed after hearing Damon’s accusation. “I am expected to hear this case but I have already passed it along to the ADA. It’s a conflict of interest considering my history with Tad.”   
  
“But you could get the charges dropped and you won’t?” Damon said.   
  
“I tried. Believe me I tried, but Paul is raising all kinds of hell and my superiors are insisting the case be heard.”   
  
“All he did was punch the bastard,” Damon said. “Trust me when I say Paul has done a lot worse to other people.”   
  
Liza studied Damon’s taut expression carefully. There was a story there, she realized. She was afraid to guess what it was. She turned back to face Tad, telling him simply, “I’m sorry.”   
  
“Don’t be sorry,” Tad said, reaching out and squeezing either of her shoulders. “I know you did everything you could to stop this…. Besides I believe the case will be tossed out in a heartbeat when everyone hears how ridiculous it all is.”   
  
Liza nodded. “I hope you’re right.”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Frankie guided Madison over to a chair and forced her down into it. “Let me get you a cup of coffee,” he said.   
  
He started to turn away but Madison reached for his hand pulling him back. “No. I am jumpy enough as it is. Just … sit with me for a minute if you can.”   
  
Frankie slipped into the chair beside her. “I can do that.” He squeezed her hand as he waited for her to say something.   
  
“I’m scared,” Madison finally said. “And you know I don’t really do scared.”   
  
“It’s okay not to be fearless twenty-four seven you know. It doesn’t mean you’re weak.”   
  
“But that’s just it, Frankie. I am weak. All I can think about is how I am going to survive if Ryan … if he… doesn’t.”   
  
“Don’t think about that right now, Madison. He’s in good hands. He is getting the best care available.”   
  
“Okay but I know I’m still going to lose him, Frankie. Either way, he and Greenlee are getting closer and closer all the time. I know it’s so selfish of me to even care about that right now but I do. I love Ryan. I can’t lose him.”   
  
Frankie sighed. He didn’t know what else to say that wouldn’t sound like a pathetic platitude. So he just hugged her once again. Her head dropped to his broad shoulder and they clung to each other for strength.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
“This is so yummy,” AJ enthused as he scooped up the last droplet of vanilla swirl in his ice cream dish. “Can I have more?”   
  
Marissa laughed. “You have had plenty. Save some for tomorrow alright?”   
  
“Ah alright,” AJ said.   
  
JR looked at Marissa as she finished up her own sundae. He still loved her. How did he make her see that no matter what he did, he still wanted her more than anyone else in the whole world?   
  
Marissa looked at AJ. “Okay, Mister, it’s time for you to get ready for bed.”   
  
“Will you and Daddy tuck me in?” AJ asked.   
  
Marissa looked at JR and he offered her a bright smile. “Okay,” she agreed. “You run upstairs and brush your teeth while I clean up here.”   
  
“Okay!” AJ agreed and sprinted out of the kitchen.   
  
Marissa started gathering all the dishes up. JR watched her and then reached for her wrist, tugging her to a stop. “JR …”   
  
“You have … chocolate sauce on your lip,” JR said and moved his free hand up to wipe the little chocolate mustache away. Marissa visibly trembled and JR knew then that he still got to her. No matter his many faults, she still wanted him.


	4. Episode 4

** Episode 4 **   
  
Liza looked at Damon who was shifting from foot to foot, clearly anxious. It could have been his ADHD flaring up but Liza didn’t really believe that. “This is bull!” Damon finally spat. “That bastard Paul disgusts me.” He then stalked to the front door and ripped it open. He was exiting the next moment and slamming the door closed after him.   
  
Tad looked at Liza. “Should I follow him?”   
  
She shook her head. “He probably just needs a moment alone to process all of this.”   
  
Tad nodded. “He really hates his stepfather. Not that I blame him. Paul Miller is a first-class, Grade A jerk.”   
  
“He seems that way,” Liza agreed. “I’m really sorry that I couldn’t get the charges dropped.”   
  
“It’s not your fault. I should have dialed back my temper and not punched him, but when he was saying what a loser Damon was; how he was a burden all those years …”   
  
“You wanted to protect him, Tad. That’s what parents do.”   
  
Tad rubbed Jenny’s little back. “I am trying. It’s not easy though. Damon’s already a grown man. What do I say to him to make things right? How do I communicate with someone I really don’t know?”   
  
“You have to get to know him. There’s lots of time to do that,” Liza said. “Reach out to him and maybe he’ll reach back. I may not like him but he’s your son so I know there has to be some goodness in him.”   
  
Tad shrugged. “I haven’t talked to him about –“   
  
“About him forcing a kiss on me?”   
  
“Yes,” Tad said. He shook his head. “He has a bit of a ‘Tad the Cad’ in him, doesn’t he?”   
  
“Don’t remind me,” Liza said. She reached out and fluffed Jenny’s hair. “Anyway, I should be going. I want to take Colby to dinner, if she’ll let me.”   
  
“Alright. Thanks for giving me the heads up.”   
  
Liza nodded as she moved for the door. “Of course. Oh and Tad, you’ll get a formal notice about your day in court.”   
  
“Okay. What am I looking at punishment-wise though? I’m not going to deny that I punched that bastard Paul and good too.”   
  
“A few weeks in jail, possibly. Maybe a fine. You might have to take anger management classes… I can’t be really sure. I just know that ADA Ash is looking to prove himself and make a big name for himself in town. He wanted my job and was pissed off not to get it. So his pushing this pathetic case to court is probably half ambition and half revenge on his part.”   
  
“Revenge because he’s angry that you got the job and he didn’t?”   
  
Liza nodded. “I’m sorry, Tad. Really I am.”   
  
“It’s fine, Liza. I’ve been in much worse spots and came out relatively unscathed.”   
  
Liza nodded and slipped out the door after waving to him. She wanted to believe that this court case was cut and dry and would be over before it really began but she honestly wasn’t so sure. Paul Miller had an ax to grind and was probably going to keep raising hell.   
  
She walked to her Lexus and was about to climb in when she spotted Damon sitting on the hood of the car. She rolled her eyes and approached him. “Damon, what do you want?” She asked.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
David stood in the doorway shaking his head at Greenlee. “I said, what are you doing here?” Greenlee snapped. “Haven’t you done enough damage?”   
  
“Not even you can blame me for this, Greenlee,” David said. “Ryan’s own body is responsible for this.”   
  
“David, you heard Jake a few hours ago. He said that Ryan’s blood pressure hit the roof and you were talking to him at the time, probably goading him.”   
  
“I can’t help it if Ryan is such a rage-monkey, that he blows everything out of proportion.”   
  
“Whatever, David. Just get out of here. I want to be alone with Ryan without you watching me like a hawk. And when he wakes up, I don’t want him to have to see you.”   
  
“Don’t you mean, if he wakes up.”   
  
“I meant when,” Greenlee said. She stood and moved over to David. “I’m going to give it to you straight here. I love Ryan. I have always loved Ryan. And no matter how many tricks you pull, nothing is going to keep us apart.”   
  
David clenched his fists at his sides. “You’re married to me!”   
  
“Not for much longer,” Greenlee said, meeting his eyes. “Ryan and I share a love someone like you wouldn’t begin to understand.”   
  
“Oh yes,” David said drily. “A love where you spend half of your time begging for him to be with you.”   
  
“Shut up.”   
  
“Greenlee, Ryan’s bad for you. In fact, he’s the worst man in the world for you. All he does is break you down, just like everyone else he comes in contact with.”   
  
“David, you’re the worst man for me. I thought when I married you that you had changed, that you were a better person, but I know the truth now – you never will change. Leo would be disgusted by what you’ve become.”   
  
“Funny you should mention Leo,” David said. “You used to say he was the love of your life before you got your hooks into Ryan again.”   
  
“I loved Leo. Don’t you ever doubt that. I loved Leo so much and I love Ryan. The one man I will never love is you.”   
  
David shook his head. His eyes were blazing. “You’ll regret this.”   
  
“Are you threatening me?”   
  
“No. Don’t you get it, Greenlee? I’m not the threat. Ryan is. He’s going to ruin you and this time you probably won’t come back from it.”   
  
David then turned on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving Greenlee visibly shaking.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Frankie held Madison tightly as she cried quietly on his shoulder. He rubbed her back in soft, slow circles but said nothing, giving her a moment to collect her thoughts.   
  
Finally, she looked at him, tears in her turquoise eyes. “I’m so stupid,” she moaned.   
  
“Hey, what are you talking about? No you’re not.”   
  
“I am, I am,” Madison said. “I am stupid to fall in love with a man who clearly has eyes for someone else. I always make the worst choices in men.”   
  
“You’re not stupid, Madison. You can’t help who you love and besides, how can you be so sure that you and Ryan aren’t meant to be together? Last time I checked, Greenlee was married and though her husband is a royal pain in everyone’s butts, maybe she and David can work it out.”   
  
“She doesn’t want to work it out with David. It’s obvious she’s in love with Ryan too. When and if he wakes up …” She bit her lip for a moment. “I’m going to lose him. No, that’s wrong. I never had him in the first place. We kissed a few times, yes, we shared some nice talks. But he will always love Greenlee and who am I to come between that?”   
  
“Let him decide, Madison,” Frankie said. “Give him the chance. Maybe he will -”   
  
“What – wake up and suddenly forget about Greenlee and be in love with me?” Madison shook her head. “Yeah right.” She gave him a quick hug and then stood up. “I think I’m going to just go home. I am wasting my time here.”   
  
“Madison, Ryan needs you. Yes, you. He needs everyone he can get in his corner, especially someone like you who clearly has his best interests at heart.”   
  
“Frankie, I don’t know-“   
  
“Just do it. Trust me, if you walk away now, you will probably regret it.”   
  
Madison nodded. “I guess you’re right. I mean it’s not over until it’s over right? As long as Ryan lives, that’s what counts anyway.” She offered him a little smile. “Thanks, Frankie. You always know the right thing to say to me.”   
  
Frankie shrugged. “I try.”   
  
“I’m going back in there. See you later at the house.”   
  
Frankie nodded and watched her walk away.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
JR and Marissa’s eyes locked and held. Marissa was breathless as JR started to lean in towards her. He was going to kiss her and in that moment, she thought she wanted him to kiss her. She still loved him. Lord, help her, she did.   
  
Marissa closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. A kiss that never came.   
  
She opened her eyes as she heard JR spit out, “Annie, what are you doing in here?”   
  
Marissa immediately stiffened up. She pulled away from JR and turned to see Annie walking into the room in a tiny blue nightgown. She was wearing a matching robe that was only loosely tied at the waist. “Oh god, guys, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know anyone was down here.”   
  
Marissa just rolled her eyes. “Is there any more ice cream?” Annie asked. “I was having a craving for some.”   
  
“I just bet you were,” Marissa said and she scooted past Annie, stomping from the room, glad she had not kissed JR after all.   
  
In the kitchen, Annie moved over to JR who was glaring at her. “JR, come on. Stop being a baby. So I interrupted you and Marissa about to kiss. I mean, that’s what you were about to do right?”   
  
“Actually, yeah. That’s exactly what we were going to do before you walked in here and ruined everything.”   
  
“Maybe I did you a favor,” Annie said as she moved to the other side of the island and pulled a fresh spoon out of the drawer.   
  
“A favor, my ass,” JR said. “This is all on you and you being selfish. You don’t want Marissa to be happy.”   
  
“That’s not true,” Annie insisted. “I just don’t want her to be –“   
  
“Happy with me?”   
  
“Yes…” Annie set down the spoon and moved over to JR. She reached for the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer. “JR, I told you just a few days ago that what I feel for you… It’s not just about sex.”   
  
JR growled, “And that’s why you come in here in some sexy little nightie –“   
  
“You think it’s sexy?” Annie grinned until she saw the dark look in JR’s eyes. “Seriously, JR we were about to have sex two seconds before St. Marissa came striding in. You wanted me. You still do.”   
  
JR pushed her hands away and stepped back. “Don’t go there.”   
  
“I want …” Annie’s voice trailed off for a moment and tears filled her eyes. JR wasn’t sure if they were genuine or just for show. “I don’t know anymore, actually. I have been thinking a lot though. And I’m not sure I can marry Scott feeling the way I do about you. If there’s a chance –“   
  
“There’s not,” JR snapped in a low voice. “I want Marissa. I love Marissa. Whatever was between us, Annie … It doesn’t matter now because I am committed to making my marriage work. What we did – it was a mistake. One I won’t repeat, even for old times’ sake.” JR then pushed past Annie and stalked to the door. He told himself it was best to leave Annie behind, in the past, where she belonged.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Greenlee walked out of Ryan’s room to find David pacing the hallway. She immediately threw up a hand to stop whatever he was about to say. “I don’t want to hear it. Stay away from me and stay away from Ryan.”   
  
She then walked past him, back to the waiting room where Madison was sitting quietly in the corner. She looked at the other blonde. “It’s your turn.”   
  
She found it absurd to say that, almost as if she and Madison were a tag-team but it couldn’t be avoided. Madison wanted her time with Ryan and Greenlee needed to go pick up Emma from the sitter’s.   
  
Madison nodded and stood up. She walked out of the waiting room and Greenlee moved over to Jake who was scribbling in a chart. Jake looked up as she approached. “Jake, you have to promise me something.”   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
“Promise me you’ll save Ryan. No matter what it takes. I need him, I love him so much and this could be our second chance.” She sniffled. “Okay, our third or maybe tenth chance. But I want that chance. So please, make sure he lives through this.”   
  
Jake nodded. “I swear I will do my best, okay?”   
  
Greenlee smiled weakly. “Okay… I need to go and pick up Emma but if anything changes –“   
  
“I have your number.”   
  
“Thanks,” she said and moved towards the exit. She was soon stepping out of the hospital and hurrying off into the night.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Madison took a deep breath before walking into Ryan’s room. He was so still and pale. He looked nothing like the powerful, strong man she was falling in love with more and more every day. A tear rolled down her cheek as she approached Ryan’s bedside. She slid into the chair next to him. She felt her fingers inching for his as if by their own volition. She intertwined them with Ryan’s.   
  
“Hey, Ryan,” she said quietly. “I just saw you yesterday. It’s hard to believe that that guy is this guy I’m seeing now. You are a strong, brave guy though and need to fight this somehow, okay?” She paused for a moment. “I’m falling in love with you, Ryan. Frankie told me basically, it’s not over until the fat lady sings and though I know you’re really crazy about Greenlee… Okay, I’m mangling this but what I’m trying to say is that I want a chance. I want a chance to love you and maybe you could learn to love me too. Somehow, someway… I’ve never felt like this about anyone, Ryan. I’ve never felt so close to someone so quickly. Please wake up and give us a chance.” She brought Ryan’s hand up to her face to feel him. His skin felt so cold. She shivered a bit.   
  
“Wake up, Ryan. Wake up for your kids and everyone who loves you, including me.”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
David was still fuming after his confrontation with Greenlee. He would never understand for the life of him why Ryan meant so much to Greenlee. It was almost like she was obsessed with him, afraid to let him go and be happy with someone else. David thought how much better things would be if Ryan just died. It would be like heaven on earth.   
  
The idea of Ryan dead continued to percolate in his mind. He could make it happen. He was a doctor. He knew how to kill Ryan and make it look like an act of God. He almost cackled with glee at the thought of a Ryan-free world. He could have Greenlee to himself and Ryan would no longer be able to hurt the people David loved.   
  
His mind was set. He was doing this.   
  
From the shadows of the room adjoining Ryan’s, David watched Madison with the comatose bane of his existence. Madison crying over Ryan was disgusting. Did they even know each other that well? He remembered seeing Greenlee crying over Ryan too and that made his blood boil. The sooner Ryan was gone, the better.   
  
Madison leaned over and kissed Ryan’s knuckles before gently releasing his hand. Ryan didn’t move an inch and David smiled. This would be just too easy. Ryan couldn’t even try to fight it.   
  
Madison grabbed her purse and then left the room. David looked both ways before slipping into Ryan’s room and shutting the door after himself. David looked around, searching out his best options. He went to the drawers under the sink and pulled them open. He pulled two latex gloves from a box and slid them on. He shut the drawer and went to the one beside him. He found a syringe and went over to Ryan.   
  
He smiled gleefully as he reached for the IV. “Oh, Ryan, you don’t know how much you’ve been asking for this. You want me to put you out of your misery, don’t you? No one wants you around, not really. And when you’re dead, you can’t destroy anyone anymore – certainly not Greenlee who will be with me. Good night, Lavery.” David uncapped the needle and stuck the point into the IV. He chuckled as he recapped the needle and stuck it into his pocket. He did the same with his gloves and then walked to the door.   
  
Just as he was creeping out of the room, he heard the pealing cry from the heart monitor. Ryan was flat-lining and it would be too late now for anyone to save him!


	5. Episode 5

** Episode 5 **   
  
Damon turned to look at Liza with eyes that were decidedly angry and full of … anguish. Yes, that was it. “Damon, what’s going on?” Liza pressed. Some of the attitude in her voice dissipated as Damon stared at her.   
  
“I can’t believe that you’re letting that bastard Paul get away with railroading Tad. Paul deserved that punch and so much more for all he’s done.”   
  
Liza crossed her arms. “I’m not letting him do anything. This is out of my hands.”   
  
“Really? You’re the new D.A. You can get rid of this if you really tried. It’s all so stupid!”   
  
“I tried to make it go away, Damon, but it’s not happening. Tad won’t suffer too great a punishment, I’m sure. The key is to not do anything stupid and impulsive in regards to your stepfather.”   
  
“Oh I’ll leave him alone; you better believe that,” Damon said. “Because if I see him again, I will let him have it.”   
  
“You’re a hot head just like Tad.” Liza shook her head. “You’re definitely his son.”   
  
“Better his than Paul’s,” Damon hissed. “I am so relieved we don’t share a drop of DNA. I just wish my Mom would wise up and dump him.”   
  
Liza peered closely at Damon. “Paul seems like a jerk, yes, but –“   
  
“Not buts, Liza. He is a jerk and a sick freak too.”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“Never mind. Just keep him far away from me; and Tad too. I won’t be responsible for what I do if I ever have to be alone with him again.”   
  
“Damon, what’s really going on? I get that Paul said some awful things to you and Tad but he can’t be that bad, can he?”   
  
“Trust me. He’s worse.”   
  
“How so?”   
  
“Liza, leave it alone,” Damon barked. His eyes darkened and he sneered at her. “Just do your job and make Paul go the hell away.”   
  
Damon then jumped off the hood of Liza’s Lexus and hurried away down the darkened street. Liza watched him go and then sighed before climbing into her car and driving away.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Kendall looked at her young sons sleeping soundly in the seats directly across from her. She smiled at them as little snores came from their lips. Spike snored the loudest and Kendall remembered Ryan used to do that all the time.   
  
“Ryan,” she whispered as she turned to look out the window at the sun rising. They were flying over the Mediterranean now and she thought of how back in her hometown of Pine Valley, it would be nearing the wee hours. Things were so different in Majorca. For awhile, things were really good too. Peaceful, happy. Then Zach started to take long business trips and Kendall felt alone on their yacht with only two little boys for company.   
  
She had dropped everything when she got Bianca’s call and boarded the boys on the plane immediately, headed back to good old PV. Ryan needed her; most of all, he needed his son, Spike. It wouldn’t be right for Spike to never see his father again, if worse came to worse. Which Kendall hoped it did not.   
  
Kendall shifted restlessly in her seat and tore her eyes from the window. She reached for the in-flight telephone and typed in a number.   
  
It rang and rang. “Come on, Greens, pick up,” she said quietly. “I need to know what’s going on back there.” But there was no answer, none at all.   
  
“Oh well, we’ll be there soon enough,” she said with a sigh. Next, she tried calling Zach but he also was not answering his phone. He would be in Miami for another week at least but she wanted him to know that she was going back to Pine Valley because of this emergency with Ryan.   
  
She left a voice mail for him. “Zach, hey, it’s Kendall. I guess you’re busy – probably resting – but I need you to know that I’m headed to Pine Valley. Ryan’s in a coma. Everything is really crazy there. I know it’s not ideal but I’ll be home to our little yacht on the sea probably before you get back. I love you. Bye.”   
  
She then hung up the phone and went back to watching the view from her window.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Zach sat in his limo on his way back to the Slater family yacht in Majorca. He wasn’t quite ready to go back but it was a necessity. If he was thousands of miles away from Miami, he couldn’t be tempted to do something that they might all regret.   
  
His phone rang in his pocket and he ignored it as the limo traveled down the long road. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone. He needed time to gather his wits about him. He had made a phone call of his own not thirty minutes ago and he was regretting it, even as he knew he shouldn’t be. He remembered exactly what he had said to her, on her answering machine no less. He hadn’t had the heart to call her or see her face to face and explain why this would never work.   
  
_“It’s Zach… I thought you had a right to know that I’m on my way back to Majorca … and my family. I know it’s a cowardly thing just leaving a message on an answering machine, rather than explaining it to you in person but I know if I saw you; hell, if I even spoke to you, my resolve would crumble. I know I’d give in and do what I want most but in the process, I would devastate my children and Kendall too. I can’t do that to them and I can’t make promises to you that I can’t keep. My sons have to come first. And you deserve better than a coward for a lover. I am sad that we never got to be together that way again but I know it’s for the best too… Be well… I am sorry.”_   
  
He had then hung up the phone. He felt sick to his stomach yet was determined to do the right thing.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Marissa was sitting upstairs with AJ who was starting to drift off to sleep. She was fuming but trying her best to hide it from AJ who was more sensitive and perceptive than most kids his age. Just then JR walked into the room. He offered her an apologetic smile but she turned away from where she was nestled in the bed, holding AJ lightly.   
  
AJ’s eyes widened as he saw his Dad come into the room. He waved JR over to the other side of the bed. JR only hesitated a moment before joining AJ and Marissa on the mattress. AJ was between them, watching their somber expressions.   
  
“Are you two mad at each other again?” He asked in a soft voice.   
  
Marissa didn’t know how to reply so JR spoke up. “Grown-ups get mad sometimes, son. Once in awhile you get mad at your friends at school right, right? But you get over it. Sometimes it just takes a little time.” He looked at Marissa who looked away again.   
  
“I wish you two were happy like you used to be, Daddy,” AJ said and he grabbed each of their hands in his. “I don’t like when you guys fight.” He brought Marissa and JR’s hands together so they had no choice but to touch fingers. JR looked at Marissa hopefully and she tried not to be affected by it.   
  
Marissa leaned over and kissed AJ’s forehead. “Look, sweetie, I think it’s time for you to get some sleep. What do you say?”   
  
AJ rubbed his eyes. “Well I am a little sleepy…”   
  
“See?” Marissa said with a chuckle. “It’s time for you to go off to dreamland.”   
  
“Could we all have breakfast together in the morning?”   
  
JR hadn’t taken his eyes off of Marissa. “Yes, can we?”   
  
“Please, please!” AJ begged. He clasped his hands, looking at her in earnest.   
  
Marissa sighed and offered him a weak smile. “You know I can’t say ‘no’ to you.”   
  
AJ grinned. “Alright!”   
  
“Now get some sleep,” Marissa said. She hugged him this time and stood. JR knocked a little kiss to AJ’s forehead and they waved to him before shutting off the lights and walking from the room.   
  
JR followed Marissa down the hall. He reached for her. “Hey, hey. Not so fast.”   
  
Marissa shook free from his grasp. “JR…”   
  
“Can we talk?”   
  
“In the morning. I’ve got to go now.”   
  
“Marissa, come on. Why are you pulling away from me right now? We had a moment, a real moment, in the kitchen and we need to talk about it.”   
  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Marissa said. “Besides, I am sure Annie’s lurking around here somewhere eavesdropping, just waiting to swoop in and make sure we don’t do anything she wouldn’t approve of. She still wants you, JR.”   
  
JR shook his head. “Annie’s not an issue anymore. As far as I am concerned, she and I are ancient history.”   
  
“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”   
  
JR sighed as he watched Marissa head for the staircase. “You’re being such a stubborn-“   
  
“Bitch?” She called back.   
  
“I was going to say ‘woman’.”   
  
“Whatever,” Marissa said and she headed down the steps. JR didn’t try to follow her this time.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
David hovered in the hallway listening to the delightful sound of Ryan coding. He was dying and there would be no saving the bastard this time. “Thank god,” David murmured. “He’s gone.”   
  
_“David!”_ he heard Jake Martin say and he blinked three times before he realized that he was standing in the waiting room and not outside Ryan’s room.    
  
“What are you still doing here, Hayward? I think – no, I know – Greenlee wanted you to leave.”   
  
“Ryan’s-"   
  
“Fine. I just checked on him.” Jake said. He stared at David, studying his face. “What is going on inside that twisted mind of yours?”   
  
“None of your damn business,” David spat and he realized the truth. That killing Ryan, freeing the world of the Lavery virus, had just been a really good, vivid fantasy on his part. He swore under his breath.   
  
Jake shook his head. “You know, if I could, I’d bar you from this hospital forever but since that’s not an option, I will just tell you to stay out of Ryan’s room. And if you go in there at any point, I’ll ask Angie to have you thrown out on your butt.”   
  
David smirked. “What’s with you and Angie these days, anyway? Don’t think I haven’t noticed you two with your heads pressed together, Martin. Maybe Amanda would be interested to know what you’ve been up to.”   
  
Jake glared at him. “You need to butt out of everyone’s lives, Hayward. Go make yourself miserable somewhere far, far away from Pine Valley.”   
  
David rolled his eyes. “Well, sorry for you and all of the self-righteous people in this town, but I’m not going anywhere.”   
  
“Too bad,” Jake said. “Remember what I said though. Leave Ryan alone. He has a real battle ahead of him and we don’t need you doing anything stupid to set him back.”   
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it,” David said with a smirk. Okay, he  _would_ dream of it, but he wouldn’t actually do it. Not now, not unless Greenlee kept forcing his hand. He cared so much about her, loved her actually, and she kept pushing him away. Yes, he wasn’t the perfect husband but he had tried to do right by her. Somehow he would prove to her that they belonged together, now and always.   
  
David watched Jake walk away and he sighed. “There has to be some way to end the farce that is Ryan and Greenlee,” David whispered to himself. “I will keep them apart if it’s the last thing I ever do.”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
“Your personal effects,” a portly prison guard said as he set a small cardboard box down in front of the other man.   
  
“That’s it, huh?” The man said in an accented voice. His stuck his hand into the box and rifled around. He came up with an old, tattered and empty wallet, and a ring. A wedding ring. He tilted the band to the light to examine it. He hadn’t seen it in so long but it was still a thing of beauty and he thought of how he had spent every last penny of his salary to buy it, what seemed like a lifetime ago.   
  
“That’s it,” the prison guard said. “And this comes with it.” He handed the man a lightly padded manila envelope. “Two-hundred dollars to get you started out. Don’t blow it all in one place.”   
  
“I won’t.”   
  
“Check in with your parole officer on Monday.”   
  
“I will.”   
  
“Come on. I’ll walk you to the gate.”   
  
The man followed the beefy guard and watched as he unlocked the gate for him. The man stepped out into the night, tucking the box with the money under his arm.   
  
He then walked out of prison for what he believed was the last time. He looked around.    
  
“Freedom, finally. Now I’ve got things to do. Pine Valley, here I come,” Aidan Devane said. 


	6. Episode 6

** Episode 6 **   
  
“Good morning,” Bianca chirped as the kitchen door opened and Caleb stood there. Her two little girls were sitting at the table munching on their breakfast of pancakes with a side of ham. The girls look up at Caleb curiously and he rolled his eyes.   
  
He started to back out of the kitchen but Bianca stopped him by holding up a hand. “Mr. Cooney,” she said. “I know we said we’d stick to our own wings of Wildwind but I thought the kitchen could be neutral territory. After all, everyone has to eat sometime, right?”   
  
Caleb nodded. “Fine. Do your business.” He is such a grumpy guy, Bianca thought, but she knew that she would try her best to be nice to him anyway. After all, he was renting out this beautiful place to her for pennies on the dollar and he had rescued her mother when Erica had crashed into his cabin and destroyed it in the process.   
  
He once again started to back out of the kitchen like the sight of three females in one room overwhelmed him, or even annoyed him. Bianca smiled. “Mr. Cooney, there’s more than enough food for four.”   
  
“I will pick up an Egg McMuffin or something,” he grumbled.   
  
“No Egg McMuffin can possibly be as good as these pancakes. They are a secret recipe and I hate to brag - I really do - but these best pancakes are the best around. And this ham? Who doesn’t like ham?”   
  
Caleb looked at the plate in Bianca’s hand and she could practically see him salivating. A big guy like him had to eat a lot to sustain his muscle, she figured. “I don’t know…”   
  
“I promise the girls and I will be on our best behavior. Right, Miranda and Gabi?” The girls nodded and then went back to eating.   
  
“See?”   
  
“I don’t have to make any conversation do I?” Caleb asked.   
  
“It’s not required, no,” Bianca said with an easy smile. She dished up some ham onto the plate along with her fluffy pancakes and set it on the table. Caleb looked at the girls uneasily and then slid in beside Gabi. Gabi smiled up at him as Bianca set the plate in front of him and he began to practically inhale it. She figured it had been a very long time since he’d enjoyed a woman’s cooking. She was determined to kill him with kindness if necessary to make living here slightly less of an ordeal.   
  
“He sure eats a lot,” Miranda marveled. Bianca smirked at her and Caleb just shook his head and kept shoveling it in.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Annie had just finished pulling on a knee-length blue dress and was fixing her hair in the mirror when the door to the room opened. Scott stood there, wearing the same clothes he had had on the afternoon before. She turned around and offered him a smile. “Hi, Scott.”   
  
Scott came over to her and kissed her cheek lightly. “Hey, honey.”   
  
“Where have you been all night?” Annie said. “I woke up this morning and saw your side of the bed hadn’t been slept in and I was worried. I was thinking about calling out the National Guard.”   
  
Scott chuckled and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead and she was surprised at how completely affectionate he was being today. She was suspicious. She shouldn’t be, but she was.   
  
She wriggled free of his grasp. “Where have you been?” She asked.   
  
“The office, of course.”   
  
“All night?” Annie asked. “Without calling me to say you’re okay?”   
  
“Honey, come on. Don’t be angry. I was at the office trying to make heads or tails of JR’s latest business acquisition. I want to make sure Caleb Cooney can’t retaliate somehow and take Cortlandt back from us after JR’s shall we say, interesting way of attaining the company.”   
  
Annie sighed. “Yeah of course,” she said. “And the phone works two ways. I should have called you but I fell asleep pretty early.”   
  
“That’s fine. I’m totally okay and might I say, you look extra lovely today. I cannot wait until we can get married.”   
  
“Me either,” Annie said. “You said something about expediting the divorce from Adam. Can we really do that?”   
  
“Yeah, of course. I’ll pull some strings to get it done so we don’t have to fly you to the Dominican for a weekend.”   
  
Annie smiled. “Well, a weekend in the Dominican Republic could be fun. A nice early honeymoon for us…”   
  
“Knowing Adam, he would insist on tagging along to make sure everything was done to his satisfaction and we wouldn’t have a bit of fun.”   
  
“Good point.”   
  
“So I’ll get the paperwork drawn up and then we’ll make this happen. The sooner we’re married, the better.”   
  
“I completely agree,” Annie said, giving him a kiss. Some part of her felt sad at the thought of getting married again for the second time in the span of a year, but she was determined to see this through. JR didn’t want her after all, right? He had made that clear last night when he was falling all over Marissa. A part of Annie believed JR was in denial but also she knew that she would be a fool to walk out on a catch like Scott.   
  
“Anyway, should we head downstairs? I think Cook is making something extra special this morning.”   
  
“Sounds good,” Annie said and she linked hands with Scott as they walked from the room, headed downstairs.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Marissa walked into the dining room to find AJ and JR already waiting for her. Upon spotting her in her pink sundress, AJ jumped to his feet and ran over to her, offering her a big hug. “You came!” the boy enthused.   
  
“I said I would,” Marissa said. “I don’t like to break promises, especially when they are given to my best guy in the whole world.” She looked up as JR was approaching now too. “Hello, JR,” she said, trying to keep the crispness from her voice.   
  
“Hi, Marissa.” JR offered her a hopeful smile and she was almost moved by it. Almost.   
  
“So shall we eat?” Marissa said, feeling a bit anxious all of a sudden.   
  
“Yeah!” AJ said. “We got all of your favorites from Cook.” Marissa looked at the huge spread before them. All manner of food was on the table, including fresh raspberries with a dollop of whipped topping.   
  
“So you did,” Marissa said, smiling for real this time. “How are we ever going to eat all that?”   
  
“We’ll just have to try,” JR said with a wink at her.   
  
“Come on, Mommy, I’ll pull out your chair for you,” AJ said and proceeded to do so. Marissa thanked him and slid into the seat. She sighed as JR slid into the chair right next to her. AJ ran around the table and sat down across from them.   
  
“Let’s dig in,” JR said, rubbing his hands together.   
  
“Alright,” Marissa said.   
  
“Wait. Should we say a prayer first?” AJ asked.   
  
Marissa looked at JR questioningly and then back at AJ. “Sure, why not? Would you like to offer grace?” Marissa asked. She wondered what AJ’s school was teaching him or if he had seen this on TV. They weren’t overtly religious in the Chandler household.   
  
“Okay,” AJ agreed with a smile. “But we’ve gotta hold each other’s hands to make it work.”   
  
Marissa forced a smile. “Okay.” She reached across the table, taking AJ’s littler hand in hers. Then JR was clasping her other hand and she tried not to feel the heat of it.   
  
“You’re up, buddy,” JR said.   
  
AJ bowed his head but kept his eyes open, watching his parents. “Dear God,” he said. “Thanks to you and to Cook for all this good food. I don’t know how we’ll eat all of it; but we have to try. The pancakes are my favorite. Anyway, I want to say something. Please, please let my parents be happy together again.”   
  
Marissa sighed softly as she felt JR watching her hopefully. She knew where this was going and she wouldn’t put it past JR to have orchestrated this in the first place. She wanted to withdraw her hand but resisted.   
  
AJ finished off the prayer then with a wish for his goldfish Henry to have babies soon, and then said “Amen.”   
  
“Let’s dig in,” JR said as Marissa pulled her hand free.   
  
AJ immediately reached for his pancakes and soon was covered in syrup. He looked at Marissa and JR. “Do you think Henry can have babies soon? I want to be a Grandpa.”   
  
“Well, AJ, boy goldfish don’t have babies,” Marissa said. “Girl goldfish do. When they love their mate,” she quickly finished.   
  
“Oh okay. Well you love Daddy so maybe you guys can have a baby together.”   
  
JR smirked. “Out of the mouths of babes.”   
  
Marissa shook her head. Before she could answer though, Annie and Scott were walking into the dining room. JR’s eyes immediately narrowed and Marissa felt both sick and annoyed. “Scott, Annie,” Marissa said tersely.   
  
JR was far blunter. “What the heck are you two doing down here?”   
  
“We have to eat too,” Scott said.   
  
“Well do it somewhere else. I am sure a McDonald’s is calling your names right now.”   
  
Scott just laughed and Annie shook her head. She turned to look at Scott. “Let’s just go.”   
  
“Don’t leave on our account,” Marissa piped up.   
  
The three adults stared at her. She shrugged. “Come on, there’s more than enough food for everyone. You’d like your cousins to stay right, AJ?” AJ nodded as JR looked at her in shock. He looked ready to address her but Scott was pulling up a chair and tugging Annie down beside him.    
  
“Sounds like an invitation to me,” Scott said. “Pass the biscuits please, AJ.”   
  
AJ passed over the basket which was brimming with rolls. Scott looked at them. “This is nice,” he said. “Right?”   
  
“Oh yeah,” JR said darkly and glared at Annie and Scott before violently spearing a berry with his fork.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Annie felt Scott loop his left arm around her shoulders as she sat at the table, idly pushing her eggs around on her plate. He squeezed her to him and she shifted a bit, trying not to show her discomfort. He had been basically touching her and whispering to her all through breakfast as Marissa pretended not to notice and JR pointedly addressed everyone at the table but her.   
  
Scott lightly kissed her cheek and she sighed inwardly. This was getting a tad embarrassing and Scott wasn’t usually quite so demonstrative, especially not in public. But he was riding some kind of high and she hated to bring him down from it.   
  
When he went to tangle his fingers in her hair though, JR seemed to have had enough of it. “Do you two mind?” He barked. Marissa looked at JR and then turned to AJ, scooping another bite of egg onto his plate.   
  
“Mind what, JR?” Scott asked, as if he totally had no clue that he was out of line.   
  
“The PDA in front of my son,” JR said in barely concealed fury. “He’s young and impressionable and I don’t want him seeing that. Get a damn room.”   
  
Scott dropped his arm from around Annie’s shoulders. “I can’t believe this. I’m newly engaged and excited to marry my bride in the next few weeks.”   
  
“Well start your honeymoon somewhere else,” JR thundered. “Have some decency.”   
  
Scott smirked now and put down his napkin. “Decency, he says.”   
  
Marissa looked helplessly between the other adults and then turned to AJ, seeming to sense a battle was brewing. “AJ, let’s take a walk,” she said.   
  
“Right now?”   
  
“Right now,” Marissa said.   
  
“Ahh I’m not done with my eggs,” AJ complained.   
  
“We’ll be back,” Marissa said and AJ stood and walked to her. Marissa grasped his hand and tugged him quickly from the room.   
  
Annie sighed. “Look, could you two do this pissing contest somewhere else? I’ve got a damn headache now.”   
  
Scott shook his head. “It’s alright, honey. I don’t know what crawled up JR’s behind anyway.”   
  
JR glared at Scott. “Oh I don’t know. Crashing my breakfast with my family and forcing kisses on Annie all through the meal.”   
  
Scott shook his head. “’Forcing’, JR? I don’t think I have to force my fiancée to do anything.”   
  
Annie rolled her eyes. “Stop it, you two.”   
  
“It’s not right to subject my young son to that. Keep your tongue out of Annie’s mouth when he’s around!”   
  
“Look, alright. Maybe I was a tad bit out of line…”   
  
“Damn right you were, you bastard.”   
  
“JR, calm down,” Annie snapped.   
  
“I won’t. It’s not right.”   
  
“What’s not right? That I am showering my fiancée with love or that you want Annie still and can’t accept the fact that she’s moved on?” Scott challenged him in an even voice.   
  
Annie jumped in her chair, pushing away from Scott. “You two are being pretty disgusting right now.”   
  
She moved to her feet and started stomping out of the dining room. She heard Scott calling after her but at the moment; she didn’t want to hear anything he had to say. Scott had turned breakfast into a war and he had seemed gleeful about antagonizing JR, humiliating Annie herself in the process. She wondered for the first time what man she was actually about to marry.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
It was after seven p.m. in Majorca. Zach found himself pacing the length of the large yacht, anxiety and annoyance coursing through his veins. He had come home to an empty place. He had been worried at first, thinking something had happened to Kendall and the boys, but immediately checked his voice mail. She had left a message, saying she was going back to Pine Valley because Lavery was having an emergency. Zach understood that Ryan was the biological father of Spike, but honestly, Zach would never understand why every time Ryan needed someone to hold his hand, she had to be the first one on the scene to do so.   
  
He finally forced himself down into a chair and reached for his cell, yanking it from the pocket of his double-breasted suit jacket. He sighed as he pressed in Kendall’s number. It rang three times but there was no answer. He disconnected the phone call without leaving a message. She was likely at the hospital already or on her way there to see Ryan.   
  
Zach stared at his phone again and before he could stop himself, he was dialing Her. The other woman, though he couldn’t and wouldn’t think of her that way. She was so much more than that. What they shared defied description.   
  
The phone rang twice and then he heard her voice filling the line. “Hello?”   
  
He took a deep breath before speaking. “It’s Zach. Please don’t hang up.”   
  
“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t. You left a message on my answering machine, Zach, saying you’re not interested anymore. What kind of man leaves that kind of stuff on a machine?”   
  
“A cowardly one,” Zach admitted. “A true coward.”   
  
“Yes well… I guess in hindsight I’m glad you did that because it shows me what kind of man you really are.”   
  
“I know. I’m a stubborn, selfish, cowardly man.”   
  
“Why are you calling, Zach? You made it clear that whatever we shared is DOA.”   
  
“That’s the problem. I don’t feel that way. In fact, I feel more strongly for you than ever.”   
  
He heard silence on the other end. “Did you hear me?”   
  
“Loud and clear, Zach. But you made your choice and it’s probably for the best. No, it is. I don’t want to be anyone’s mistress – not even yours. And Kendall loves you. Your kids love you…”   
  
“I know… But what if I love you?”   
  
“Zach, don’t say that. Please. You made your choice when you left Miami and I should respect it.”   
  
“Tell me you don’t love me too.”   
  
“Don’t ask me that …”   
  
“Tell me.”   
  
“It doesn’t matter. You’re staying with Kendall, am I right? And I won’t be your second choice. I can’t be. It’s better to end this before it gets started up again.”   
  
“You do love me.”   
  
“What does it matter?”   
  
“Dammit, it means everything.”   
  
“Why are you doing this?”   
  
“Because I can’t not tell you what’s burning in my heart.”   
  
He heard tears in her voice. “It doesn’t matter. You’re right. You should stay with your wife. If she knew we were talking like this-“   
  
“She couldn’t know. And anyway, she’s back in Pine Valley. Some emergency came up.”   
  
“Oh I get it. I hear that disapproval in your voice. This explains everything.”   
  
“What are you talking about?”   
  
“You’re angry at Kendall for bailing on you so you’re calling me to soothe your bruised ego.”   
  
“That’s not true.”   
  
“I think it is. Do us all a favor and leave me the hell alone. For real this time.”   
  
“Maria, no!” He cried out but he already heard the dial tone.   
  
He sighed and threw his phone across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into a million irreparable pieces.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Maria Santos slammed down the phone, trembling almost violently. How could Zach do this? Keep pulling her in, only to break her heart in the end yet again?   
  
“It doesn’t matter,” she told herself. “It doesn’t. Zach belongs with his family anyway.” Her heart hurt though. It physically ached.   
  
She sighed as she started to back away from the phone. Just then it rang again and she instinctively picked it up before she could stop herself. “Zach, if you’re calling to –“   
  
“Mom?” Sam’s voice came over the line.   
  
“Oh, Sam!” she gasped out.   
  
“Hey… Zach? Which Zach are we talking about here?”   
  
Maria sighed. “Some man at the hospital,” she lied.   
  
“Is he bothering you? Because I can set him straight.”   
  
Maria laughed in spite of herself. “You don’t need to do that, Sam. I’m an adult and can handle myself. Besides, you’re halfway across the U.S. Speaking of that, are you ready for your final year at Berkeley?”   
  
“Actually, Mom, about that…”   
  
“Oh no. What’s going on?”   
  
“I’m not going back to Berkeley.”   
  
“What? Sam, are you dropping out? You’re in the home stretch now.”   
  
“No, nothing like that,” Sam quickly assured her. “I’m just transferring.”   
  
“Where?”   
  
“Pine Valley University,” Sam said. Maria didn’t know how to reply.   
  
“Mom, say something.”   
  
“I don’t get it, I guess. You were happy at Berkeley. Unless something changed…”   
  
“I am the one who changed,” Sam said. “All I can say is that I’ve been thinking about my family back there. The family I don’t know. They will never replace you and Maddie, but I feel like … I need to know them. I mean a whole bunch of people have died since I left PV, people I never really knew. I don’t want that to be the case again.”   
  
“I didn’t know you felt that way.”   
  
“I do … Just say you’ll come visit me there. Really soon.”   
  
Maria sighed. “Of course I will. Anywhere you are, I want to be.”   
  
Sam chuckled. “That was such a Hallmark Card sentiment.”   
  
“Don’t I know it? But it’s true. If you’re sure you want to do this…”   
  
“I do. I definitely do.”   
  
“Alright. Well you’re a grown man who can make his own decisions - a grown man that I am very, very proud of.”   
  
“Thanks, Mom.”   
  
“I love you, Sammy.”   
  
“Ditto,” Sam said. They talked a few minutes more than then Maria hung up the phone. Though Miami was in the middle of a heat wave, she suddenly had never felt more chilled. Or alone.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
“So how were the pancakes?” Bianca asked, looking across the table at Caleb who had polished off no less than eight of the flapjacks.   
  
Caleb wiped his mouth on a napkin. “Not too bad,” he admitted.    
  
He pushed back the chair and stood, dumping the plate in the dishwasher, unscrubbed. He noticed Bianca cringe and he smiled a bit. He had never intended on taking in boarders. Of course, he hadn’t planned to stay in Pine Valley either but JR had forced his hand. He wanted Bianca and her brood to leave but she had sweet-talked him into staying here. She was a lot like her mother that way. Not that Erica sweet-talked him but she did get him to do things he wouldn’t have normally otherwise.   
  
“Glad you sort of liked them,” Bianca said. “See you later, Mr. Cooney.”   
  
He sighed. Before he could think better of it, he said, “Caleb. Call me Caleb.” Then he strode out of the kitchen. He was heading upstairs when suddenly the doorbell rang. He didn’t feel much like entertaining company but went to the door anyway.   
  
He actually grinned when he saw none other than Erica Kane herself standing on the porch. “Erica, to what do I owe this pleasure?”   
  
Erica scoffed. “Oh please. I came to see my daughter; not you. I am dragging her back out of here. There is no way in hell I am letting her live with the likes of you, Caleb!”


End file.
